Swan- Jones Oneshots
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: Based off of an Instagram post that I found from @aprincessandherpirate who makes amazing edits, this popped into my head when I saw that post.
1. Hope This Feeling Lasts Forever

**I own absolutely nothing, literally barely not even the plot. I don't own OUAT, any of its cast or characters. I own NOTHING. This idea came from aprincesandherpirate on Instagram and I asked to write a one shot on it to which they said a very lovely yes.**

 **All credit goes to aprincessandherpirate I'm literally just the chick behind a computer who writes something cute based on a prompt. :)**

 **Hope This Feeling Lasts The Rest of My Life**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Emma walks down the stairs of their home with a smile on her face, which seems to be the thing she's done for nearly six years. Ever since Killian and her moved in together she's had a nearly permanent smile on her face.

Maybe ever since she met him, she's not too sure when she began smiling so wide, at least she knows why.

Meeting Killian was purely by chance, she'd been at the store buying milk for her old roommate Mary Margaret when she'd (quite literally) smacked her face into Killian's chest as she'd been looking at her phone as she walked down the shop aisle.

Not her wisest moment, no, but certainly a painful one. Her nose was red for hours even after he'd put a bag of frozen peas on it from the cold aisle.

She knew from that moment he wasn't going anywhere. I mean, what sane man would stick around for almost two hours with a bag of frozen peas against some random idiots face.

Yeah, that was as fun as it was painful.

It'd taken him almost a year to wear her down and ask her to move in with him, she had always been very weary since Neal had left her in prison without so much as a warning, and she was very certain she loved Killian more then anyone she'd ever met at that point; so it's safe to say she was terrified.

She reminisces on how terrified she used to be of him as she pours herself some coffee.

As always, she's not allowed to remember for long before there's the sound of four feet bumbling down the stairs, and some squealing to follow with some more feet.

She hears her eldest child as she looks up, spotting the blonde haired devil (with a face like an angel) as she runs after their dog, and she scoops her up into her arms when she gets close enough. "Hello, Miss stomping around."

The little girl giggles as her mother tickled her tummy, and Emma can't help but laugh herself. "So where's daddy and Liam?" She asks her baby girl, the blonde shrugging, but Emma raises an eyebrow. "Aoife Fallon Jones, where's daddy?"

Aoife giggles softly, and shrugs. "Daddy and Liam messing around." She snitches, making Emma raise an eyebrow and go up the stairs up once more, walking into her husband's music room to see the father and son dancing around to a recording of Killian playing guitar.

Watching for a few moments, she tries not to laugh but fails miserably as her daughter starts giggling manically, and she can't help but join in.

Killian's head snaps up to look at them, blushing sheepishly. "Hi." He does a small wave, grinning when Emma places Aoife on the floor and the five-year-old runs to join her two-year-old brother dancing.

Well, she dances, Liam just plops on the floor since his daddy wasn't holding his arms and dancing around anymore.

"Don't you have to be in work?" Emma asks Killian as he walks up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "In like an hour."

"I've got time." He shrugs, cuddling her close from behind as he watches their children. "Like…five minutes." He whispers, trailing a hand down her side slowly, tickling her.

Emma giggles softly and smacks his hands away. "Go, get ready for work, I have to look after these two and get them to school."

He groans, but grins, before walking away to get ready.

* * *

Killian has been teaching English for nearly ten years, so it's safe to say it's something he thoroughly enjoys, but he does dislike how early he gets up just to be with kids that aren't his.

However, he does know that his little babies are completely safe with their mother, so he doesn't mind it so much.

He does, however, mind the fact that he'll quite often have a teenager in his home learning how to play a various amount of instruments from a guitar to a piano.

Though he enjoys teaching in every form he can give, he enjoys being with his family more, though he knows they'd never survive unless he worked.

Emma has been a stay at home mother for a few years, something he had initially protested against since he knows his wife loves working, yet she wanted to stay home.

Like him, she had wanted to work; yet after Aoife was born she'd hated being away from her. Every time she'd gone to work she had come back and spent the rest of the night cuddling their tiny daughter close.

He knows why.

Aoife's pregnancy hadn't been easy on Emma, she'd had a few complications near the beginning and near the end, which terrified them of course, but she'd been okay. That didn't make it any easier, and they used to stay up all night just to watch her sleep when she was only a few days old.

In the end, after almost a month of barely any sleep, they'd realized how crazy they had been, their daughter was fine, and so Emma had gone back to work after the three-month mark. However, she'd then said that since Aoife was only _just_ beginning to recognizing faces, Emma wanted to stay off for a few more months.

When Aoife was almost a year old, Killian had asked Emma about it, and his wife admitted she loved her daughter more then she wanted to go back (which is obvious) and that she'd like to stay home.

Emma did find ways to spend her time of course; no one would expect her to do nothing.

Instead of working full time, Emma took comfort in doing part-time volunteer work for a children's charity just down the street and constantly gave up her days in hosting events and the like. She also, surprisingly to him, took on for Belle in hosting the book club once a month, and it seemed to be where she made her friends.

Under the advice of Mary Margaret, Emma helped her friend run the PTA at Aoife's school, which she initially abhorred before coming to terms with the fact she was never getting out of it.

For what it's worth, she quite enjoys it.

Killian thought his wife was the most suburban woman he's possibly ever met when she began to go to something called 'Mommy & Me class' which he didn't understand the need for, but Emma claimed it helped her because it meant she got to dote on their babies and no one got to judge her for it.

Everything he never even considered her loving, she did, and she did these things without fail, to the point that Killian suspects she has a hidden calendar with the dates circled.

Okay, he doesn't suspect it; he found it hidden in her sock drawer in case anyone apart from him ever saw.

* * *

Killian chuckles at the sight of Emma on the couch, Aoife asleep on her lap and Liam's head rested where her heart is, both snoring while Emma watches TV. She barely glances at him, smiling softly as she knows he'll sit by her.

Like she predicted, he toes off his shoes and sits next to her, pulling Aoife onto his lap, holding her close, to give Emma some area to move. "How was your day?" He asks softly, grinning at her tired hum, but he hears her happiness buried beneath.

"Lovely as always with these two." She whispers softly, stroking Liam's hair gently. "They asked for chips for dinner, by the way, I said yes."

With a chuckle, he nods as he presses a kiss to Aoife's blonde hair. "Your heart's desire, Swan." He reminds, and she giggles, laying her head back.

"Killian?" She whispers softly, her hand finding his on the couch. "I love you."

He grins. "Love you too."

* * *

 **It's super short but I really love this, I might turn it into a little series if enough people like it! :)  
**


	2. Keep This Love In A Photograph

**I own absolutely nothing, except the plot for this story. I don't own OUAT, any of its cast or characters. I own NOTHING.**

 **We Keep This Love In A Photograph**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

"Mommy?" A little voice pops up as Emma was stirring her coffee slowly, relaxing in the peaceful atmosphere of her home.

The house was quiet for the first time in what seemed like ages, Killian and Liam having gone on a father-son bonding trip on the Jolly while Emma was at home with Aoife.

Of course, Emma had planned a fun day for them, but it utterly failed because the place she had intended on taking Aoife to was closed, and so instead Emma had planned to go through the photo albums.

Aoife loves photos, she loves looking at them, taking them, posing for them. Anything to do with a photo and Aoife will be ready with her giant, toothy smile, posing and making Emma laugh.

Naturally, Killian loves it because it means his tiny daughter is still as innocent and childish as she always has been, rather her taking a million photos on his phone than dating boys.

"Yes, sweetie?" Emma questions softly, popping her spoon in her mouth to suck it clean, before throwing it in the washing bowl with a clatter following.

Within seconds of her turning her head to aim properly, her daughter is perched on the stool next to her and pushing a photo towards her. "Is this you and daddy?" She asks softly, before shoving her thumb in her mouth.

Emma peeks at the image, and smiles fondly, nodding. "Yup, that's daddy and me on our wedding day." She takes her daughters thumb from her mouth. "See? Mama's wearing a white dress, and brides wear a white dress when they get married."

Aoife smiles softly, nodding, and blushes. "You look pretty." She says softly. "Like a Pwincess." She whispers excitedly. "Are you mama?"

With a giggle, Emma shakes her head. "No, baby, mama's not a Princess, just mama." She grins, and looks down at the photo, stroking her husband's face, thinking about how happy they both were on that day, happiness that had only grown since then. "People said daddy looked like a Prince, but he ignored it."

Aoife looks slightly surprised, but then she remembers. "Cause daddy's a-a-a Lie-"

"Lieutenant?" Emma provides helpfully, to which Aoife nods, before sucking her thumb again much to Emma's dismay. "Nope, daddy is a Captain remember? He used to be Lieutenant."

Nodding quickly, Aoife grins. "Yeah, mama! You have photos?" She questions her and Emma nods, before walking to the high shelf that's the perfect height so their babies won't hit their heads on it, but can still see what is up there.

"Yup, of course, we have photos. Mama was so proud of daddy when he became Captain." Emma tells her softly, grabbing the framed photo of her husband accepting his Captaincy. "You won't remember because it was only two months before we got married, but I'm still proud of him."

It's true, she had never been prouder of him than at that moment when he was accepting his title. He had lost so much, given up so much so that he could be in the Navy, and Emma knew how much he wanted to be Captain. To be the same as his brother before he died, something she knows he blames himself for.

But she won't reminisce on the sad side, only the happy, proud, memories. She has so many of them now to look back on.

"I proud too, mama!" Aoife exclaims happily, looking at the two photos together. "Mama?"

Emma hums, glancing at her baby, and stroke a stray hair from her face. "Yeah?"

"Daddy looks happier with you," Aoife claims, smiling joyfully, and Emma looks at both of the photos again, noticing the little girl is right, he does look so much happier with her.

She'll have to ask about that.

* * *

That night she does ask and is happy to find herself not disappointed by the reply.

Slipping under the covers of their bed, Emma watches Killian get undressed, smirking at the sight of his blush even after all these years. "Killy?" She questions, grinning when he feigns irritation. "Come sit." She pats the spot next to her and giggles at his worried glance. "You're not in trouble."

With that, he seems happier to sit, and perches beside her, questioning look in his eyes. "What's going on, Swan?" He asks softly, wrapping and arm around her. "Everything okay?"

Emma pulls out of his arms to grab two copies from a photo album of the photos from earlier. "Look at these." She requests softly, passing them both to him gently, and he does as she asks.

"Okay…" He chuckles, and shrugs at the photos, but can't help his fond smile at their wedding. "What's wrong? Did you have a stray hair you only just noticed or something?" He grins before he goes pale and looks at the photos again. _"Did I?"_ He asks in fake horror.

"No," She nudges his ribs with her elbow gently. "You look a lot happier in our wedding photo then you did accepting your title. You worked your entire life to be a Captain, yet you looked twenty times happier marrying me. I'm flattered, but why?"

Looking a little surprised by her question, he grins. "You're seriously asking me how I could be happier on the wedding of myself and the love of my life over me accepting a title."

She shrugs, blushing. "When you put it that way I sound silly."

"Emma, love, can I tell you something?" He asks softly, stroking her hand gently, and she nods quickly. "I…well I was far happier at our wedding because I…"

"You?" She questions softly.

"I much prefer the title of husband to that of Captain." He blushes, and ducks his head, making her smile wide. "I would take being your husband over being a Captain every day of my life."

She cups his face in her hand gently; thumb moving to stroke her cheek. "I love you, husband." She whispers with a grin.

He chuckles and smiles softly as he leans his cheek into her hand. "I love you too."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, I wrote this in about fifty minutes! :)  
**


	3. All That She Wants

**I own nothing, I really love doing this series of one-shots and I hope everyone loves reading them as much as I enjoy writing them, I'm so happy to have my writing mojo back!**

 **All That She Wants**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Emma is going to place total blame on Aoife and Liam, she really is. It's their fault that she wants this, she didn't want it two weeks ago but now she's obsessed.

Maybe it was that catchy song about a single mother that made her want this so badly, the artist singing about the woman in the song ' _all that she wants is another baby'_ made her think, and she felt like an idiot for sympathizing for a fake woman!

Unfortunately, however, as much as she told herself she was an idiot, it didn't stop her from being similar the woman in the song and wanting another baby of her own.

She couldn't help it! Looking at her babies and seeing how big they had gotten made her so sad, and what was wrong with wanting another baby with the love of her life? They only had two and they definitely have the money for another, they have a spare room and she has unlimited time to spend with her children so why does she feel so guilty?

Oh yeah, she feels guilty because she didn't factor her oh-so-loving husband into the equation of having another child, and didn't technically ask him before coming off birth control.

Yeah, she really should have spoken to him.

It's not like she had anything to show for it anyway, she wasn't pregnant or so the test in her hand says, so she has time to speak to him about it.

However, she didn't exactly mean for it to come out in the way it did. She had told herself to sit in bed that night and talk to him, consider his thoughts and ultimately decide whether or not they'd try (with him knowing).

That was the plan anyway.

* * *

Another thing she didn't factor in is that she has two young children under the age of five who like to play adventure with daddy. So, as luck would have it, less then two days after throwing the negative test in the bin with a sad sigh, the test is place on their dining room table with a very confused husband standing above her.

"Want to explain?" He asks softly, sitting down on the dining chair next to her.

With a cough, she nods and places her book that she was reading down. "Yeah, I think it's best that I do huh?" She says softly and takes the test in hand slowly.

He hums, and nods, watching her movements as she observes the test.

See, this is where a normal person would just spit it out and tell the truth, but oh no, this is Emma Swan, who will _never_ just admit to tricking her husband into trying for a baby.

Doing what she does best, she pretends. "I'm uh…this is Tinks." She states matter-of-fake-factly. "She took this test here yesterday when you were at work. One night stands right?" She shrugs.

To his credit, Killian just nods, not expecting his wife to lie to him, and smiles softly. "Ah! I thought that you would know. Thanks for clearing that up, sorry I placed another woman's pee stick on our table." He says, shrugging as he takes the test and throws it away.

 _Oh God_ , she really is an awful human being. Her perfect, so freaking perfect, husband believes every word that comes out of her mouth and would never be mad at her for wanting another baby he'd probably support her and comfort her over the fact she wasn't pregnant.

New plan, she is going to tell him, the truth and nothing but the truth (She really needs to stop binge-watching judge shows) that night, no exceptions.

* * *

Okay, another new plan, Killian's out for the night with Robin and David but she totally forgot and by the time he's home he'll want to sleep away a hangover not talk about making babies. He wouldn't know what he was agreeing to, he'd probably fall asleep if they tried.

If she's going to try for another baby she might want to be more organized huh?

Anyway, the newer plan is to talk to him the next night, so that's exactly what she does, she sits him down in their living room on the couch, sitting on his lap with a nervous smile and the radio playing in the background.

Her first mistake was giving her daughter ice cream before bed, the poor tot didn't sleep for hours and both parents were so tired. Her next mistake was the radio, she really should have thought about that one.

Really, really should have thought about that.

" _She tells him, "Oh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love, I'm gonna give you all of my love."_

That part was okay, just a mother singing about keeping her child safe, and Emma considered that to be a wonderful talking point until…

"All that she wants is another baby?" Killian comments to her aloud as he listened to the background vocals. "Why?" To her frown, he continues. "Well she seems to not have the best life, one child is hard enough to handle for her. I mean, we're married and two is enough, a third would mean having to go through all of it again."

Her eye twitches a little, and she sighs, nodding slowly. "So, uh, you don't want another baby?" She questions, acting casual, keeping her tone playful.

Killian shrugs, leaning his head back on the couches back. "I've never given it much thought, love. I'm very content the way we are, a baby would mean all those sleepless nights and the worry about your pregnancy, the other two weren't exactly the easiest on you." He informs her with a soft tone to his voice, and she understands his point.

Her pregnancy with Aoife was rocky, to say the least, and she'd been on bed rest for the majority of it until she'd finally gone out to Granny's when he wasn't there and went into early labor.

She doesn't do too well with authority, alright?

With Liam her pregnancy wasn't much better, she'd been on bed rest again but only near the end and she hadn't gone into labor, he was late, which was better than worrying he was coming before he was ready.

Emma knows she's crazy for wanting a baby after everything that happened, even before Aoife she-

It doesn't matter now, but they both know her pregnancies don't go well and it's a miracle they have two healthy babies, although Liam is quite small despite being late. They both are, but Emma knows what not to do this time, she knows this baby she wants to have will be okay, she can feel it.

"So you never want another baby?" She asks softly, biting her lip. "Ever?"

Killian glances at her, biting his lip softly. "I didn't say that." He looks away, stroking her hip gently. "I would love to have more children, but I won't put that on you again, I can't watch that happen again."

Biting her lip, Emma nods slowly, and leans in to kiss him, deciding that he was probably right, she wanted it but she couldn't do that to him and make him worry so much again.

* * *

Two days later she goes back on birth control, forgetting to take it for the days before and not thinking that the fact they'd had sex within those two days meant anything considering they didn't for the three months before.

As always, she didn't factor something in, which leads to her sitting on the side of their bath staring at a positive pregnancy test less than six weeks later.

This time, however, her husband is at her side, and she has already admitted her lies from before and that fact that she came off birth control.

 _He understood._ Of course, he understood, her wonderful husband thought no wrong of her and admitted that he wanted it too, but he never made the leap to try.

Now they have a little baby they both want, despite their worries and their words before, they have a baby they love just as much as the other two, and nothing is going to change that.

Maybe she should tell him things more often in the future. It would most likely be beneficial for them both.

However, she stands by the point that telling each other everything could get a bit awkward and there was no way she was letting him stay in the room when she peed on a stick. She wanted him to still think she was a tiny bit sexy before they had another screaming baby that made her gray hairs pop out earlier than predicted. But still, she'll tell him things more in the future, she promises herself.

In her defense, she didn't think he'd want to know about her menstrual tracking.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed and yeah there's another little baby in the Jones clan that will make an apperance very soon! :)  
**


	4. Daughters Will Love Like You Do

**I own nothing and I will never own anything. I hope you guys are enjoying these tiny little stories I'm spurting out like spit takes. I take my time in thinking about them, and then I write like mad cause I like notifications and they make me feel popular.**

 **Daughters Will Love Like You Do**

 **3** **rd** **Person **

Killian is chopping carrots in the kitchen when a little face pops up at the counter and he watches as his clever little tot of a daughter hoists herself up on a stool by him. "Daddy." She begins formally, smiling innocently. "Mommy has asked for her peas."

With a chuckle, Killian pushes a bowl of peas towards his little girl, already cooked and still hot for his wife to enjoy. "They're ready, are you going to bring them to mommy or is she coming down?"

Aoife seems to consider this question, looking at the bowl and lifting it off the counter by a short distance before placing it back down and running up the stairs. "Mommy! The bowl is too heavy for me." He hears her say to have a groan follow.

After a minute he spots his wife walking into the kitchen, hand on her small bump and the other on her aching back. "Okay, where are my peas?"

Killian grins and grabs a spoon, placing it in the bowl, and then grabs a chair for his wife to sit on and places the peas in front of the air so she doesn't have to do anything for herself.

His wife is almost five months pregnant, her last check-up showing them that their baby is completely healthy so Emma doesn't have to be on bed rest. However, Killian has suggested (via help from the internet) that when she's at five-month mark she'll take time off working for the charities and clubs she helps with.

He's lucky enough that Emma agreed, so he had no doubts that his wife was correct in her initial assumptions that their baby is under no threat and there is no peril with their unborn child.

As Emma lowers herself down onto her chair, Aoife comes up next to her with a cheeky smile. "Mommy, can I ask you something?" The five-year-old asks softly.

With a hum, Emma nods. "Of course you can duckling." She states as she uses her spoon to collect some peas.

Peas have been his wife's ultimate cravings, she can't get enough of them, she had peas on toast that morning and now she was having a bowl of them.

He blames himself really because she never wanted peas until he bumped his leg on the nightstand and held a bag of frozen peas on his limb until it stopped hurting. Ever since then his usually sane and collected wife has been stark raving mad over the infernal green things.

"Daddy said I'm going to be a big sister again." She states matter-of-factly. "But that you don't know of what. Did you know what I was?"

"Do you mean that we don't know whether your sibling is a sister or a brother?" Emma checks to make sure she understands and Aoife's nod tells her she does. "Okay well we did know with you and we knew with Liam but we don't want to know now because we want a surprise." She explains.

"Why?"

"Well…because we want to know when he or she is born."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." Emma tries, eating a pea, frowning a little since she's out of reasons, but her tiny baby is in love with asking the question of-

"Why?"

"Mommy just wanted to surprise everyone okay?" She says slightly sternly, and her daughters wobbling lip tells her that she was too harsh. "I'm sorry Aoife, mommy is just tired and doesn't have another reason. Can you forgive me, ducky?"

Aoife nods, smiling again at the apology. Her daddy always tells her that she should always accept an apology from her parents, as they always know what's right for her and she shouldn't talk back to that. "Yeah, mama." She hops up on the stool by her mother. "Are you happy?"

"About the baby?" Emma asks, stroking her small bump gently as she eats some more peas. "Yeah, of course, I'm happy, we both are."

"Daddy said he's…re-re-"

"Relieved?" Emma offers and Aoife nods. "Hmm, and why?"

"Cause you're not sad," Aoife says and steals a pea, wanting to be like her mommy and be healthy, to which Emma has no problems with. "With Liam you were sad. You got mad at daddy all the time."

"I know, mommy was mean, huh?" She questions softly and bops her daughter's nose gently. "Sorry, daddy." She glances up at her husband, who shrugs.

"S'okay, Swan. I've forgiven it." He grins, picking up Aoife so he can sit and place her on his lap instead. "Now, what's this about being sad?"

Aoife leans back in her daddy's chest, smiling softly. "I said mommy was sad with Liam." She states with a small shrug. "But now she's happy, so never mind."

"Ah well, I shall correct you," Killian says, smiling softly. "Mommy wasn't sad with Liam, mommy was worried cause Liam wasn't as healthy as this baby, but he's okay now." He assures his small daughter, who nods because she knows the story. "And don't worry, monkey, she's okay now."

The blonde haired beauty nods before pressing a kiss to her dad's cheek and skipping away without a care in the world to play with her dolls.

* * *

Killian chuckles as he turns to his wife, watching her settle into bed with a smile. He can hear his wife's groan at the thought of having to spend hours trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. "Need some help?" He offers to which he earns a glare for.

"No," Emma states, and lays back gently, groaning as soon as she does. "Yes. He or she is moving around and being all awake and annoying."

Laying a gentle hand on her bump, Killian lays on his side. "Ah, I can help with that as we all know." He leans in close and presses his lips to her bump softly. "Hey, youngest Jones." The movement seems to still. "Mama is going to try and get a little rest so can you sleep now too?"

After a few moments, Emma smirks at him. "It's stopped, thank you." She gestures for him to come closer and kisses his cheek when he does as she asks. "You're very useful with the babies you know? They all seem to calm when you speak. Maybe it's the accent."

"Maybe…" He considers her point.

Then she speaks again. "Or maybe it's the fact you sing Lion King songs to each and every one of them." She giggles. "Last night you were singing ' _Just Can't Wait To Be King'_ to him or her, they were kicking for hours."

"Not kicking." He smirks. "Dancing." He chuckles when he gets a whack in the chest. "And kicking."

"You sang ' _Can You Feel The Love Tonight'_ to Aoife over and over again, people still sing it to me at the Mommy and Me class you do know that right?" To his chuckle, she slaps his chest again. "And with Liam, you sang…what did you sing again?"

He coughs once and mumbles it. "Something about a circle…and of life."

She giggles, and he's reminded that the sound of his wife's happiness is the most wonderful thing he's ever heard. "Ah yes. How could I ever forget that one? Wait, what if the baby is a Queen, not a King?"

He considers her point, humming softly. "Then oops I've been giving her an incorrect gender."

"Hmm, think on that, maybe you should sing…'and I just can't wait to be King…or Queen'?" She offers, shrugging. "I mean that's a great thing for everyone."

"I will think about it." He agrees, thinking already.

* * *

 **This is short but lovingly written! :)**


	5. Lovers Turn Into Mothers

**I own nothing, I don't own references and I don't own the characters or the TV shows and I only own my ideas and their kids.**

 **Lovers Turn Into Mothers**

 **3** **rd** **Person **

Emma groans in the dark, frowning at the discomfort in her abdomen and she struggles to sit up. "Ouch." She whispers, stroking her large bump slowly. "Damn that-oh." She realizes what that feeling is, she recognizes it all too well from her other two miracles.

Sleeping beside her peacefully, Killian turns so he's facing her, his arm wrapping around her legs as he hasn't realized she's sitting up and most likely aimed for her waist. "Swan?" He whispers groggily when he notices he doesn't feel a large bump in his way. "What-"

"I'm in labor." She whispers back and her face scrunches up until the contraction has passed before she lies back down next to him.

Killian once worried that Emma wasn't finding this to be a big deal, however, with his other two miracle babies he's not shocked or nervous. Aoife took nearly thirty hours before she graced them with her presence despite the fact she was early and they'd tried to stop her labor, and Liam was two weeks late so he definitely took his time.

Their baby is ready when he or she is ready. They have had to learn that the hard way.

"Okay." He whispers softly and wraps a careful arm around her bump. "Let me know when the next contraction is."

"Will do."

Two hours later, Emma's poking his nose and informing him she's had another, so he just nods and cuddles closer. Another two hours and he's being punched in the gut as she had a particularly bad contraction. After another two hours and he's hit in the privates he decides to stay awake until the bloody baby is born.

It's not until two pm the next day that Emma sighs. "That one was half an hour." She states softly, looking down at her bump with a grumble, and she hits the couch. "God!"

Glancing at her, he frowns sympathetically. He hates seeing his wife in so much pain but they knew that this would happen when she got pregnant again so she knows what that entails. They wanted another baby, kind of, and so she has to live with it.

It sounds awfully harsh yet it remains extremely true.

After a few more minutes Emma sighs. "This baby is taking its bloody time!" She groans, stealing one of his phrases. "Come on! Get out, get out and get out again!" She moans at her bump, and frowns, laying a hand on it as she gets another contraction. "How long was that?"

With a quick look to the clock, Killian's eyes widen. "Five minutes." He informs her as he rushes to her side and helps her stand. "Time to hospitalize you."

She rolls her eyes but smiles softly. "Nope, first we have to call Tink and ask her to-"

"Already did it, the children have been gone for an hour, love, how did you not notice?"

Emma looks a little worried but then remembers. "Labor, asshole." He fakes a pout and she giggles. "Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

"Hmm okay, cute stuff later on, now baby time." He states.

* * *

Emma cries softly in pain, squeezing his hand roughly. "How far along am I now?" She demands to know, the doctor sighing softly. "Crap."

"Only three centimeters." The doctor tells her regretfully. "But you're doing great and it is moving along."

His wife glares at the doctor and groans in pain after a moment. "I have been here for ten hours! A woman has had her baby who was in this room earlier and I'm only three centimeters!"

"I'm sorry." The doctor states in a tone that makes Killian consider letting Emma hit her, the woman doesn't sound sympathetic in the slightest. "But I don't think the woman who's coming in next is having her baby anytime soon, maybe that'll lift your spirits?"

With a sigh, Emma leans back on the bed. "Fine. But if she has the baby before me I don't care if I'm only four centimeters along, I am pushing!"

Killian coughs once, sending a sympathetic smile to Emma. "Swan, love, you know I love you, right?" She nods. "Please stop scaring our doctors, three of them have run away crying already." He taps her hand gently.

His reward is a glare but she doesn't hit him this time so he calls it a success.

Almost three hours later and the other woman has already left to have her baby, Emma is at the end of her tether. "Eleven hours."

"Twelve." The nurse supplies unhelpfully, reminding Killian how crappy his wife is at math and how much he hates hospitals. "But who's counting-"

"Every single second? Me." Killian glares at her a little that makes the nurse hold up her hands in surrender.

"Well you'll both be pleased to know that Mrs. Jones has made some progress and she's now dilated more."

Emma looks excited, smiling softly as she looks up at the nurse hopefully. "How many centimeters? Like seven or eight?"

"Four."

Their hopeful smiles fall and turn into scowls. "Emma," His wife glances at him. "You may yell."

With that, another nurse runs away crying from his sleep deprived and irritant wife. He's just lucky he's grown used to her hate speech in labor by now, and if he wasn't already accustomed to it, he may have been offended when she yelled how much she never wanted sex again.

She said that the first two times and yet here she is, lying about that again. I mean, he can forgive it, that much is fairly obvious, but he can't help his small chuckle when she starts apologizing.

"It's okay, Swan." He whispers, kissing her hand gently. "You're forgiven."

* * *

After twenty hours of contractions, yelling, screaming and Emma crying, they were happy to announce over the phone to Tink that they'd had a baby girl.

Sitting on the bed with the baby cradled in her arms, Emma smiles wide, stroking her hat-covered head. "Hello, you." She whispers, watching their youngest daughter wake up from her nap. "Did you sleep well?"

Her answer is given in a little sneeze and Emma giggles softly. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

A few minutes of cooing later, Killian steps back into the room after calling the kids to see how they are. "You okay love?" He inquires softly, settling into a lean against the bed to see their baby daughter again. "She's awake."

Emma nods, smiling wide, and uses her hand to nudge the handmade blanket (made lovingly by Granny, the kind yet stern elder woman who owned the diner down the street from them, also the lady who introduced them to one another) away from their baby's face. "She's awake and very beautiful, just like before."

"And that won't change." Killian whispers, chuckling as their baby smacks her lips when her blue eyes (his eyes, the Jones' eyes) meet his. "We still need a name for our little flower." He tells Emma, eyeing the small ankle tag she has that reads ' _Baby Girl Jones'._

Emma nods, smiling at their youngest still. "I may have an idea." She whispers, glancing up and nodding her head towards a vase of flowers by the window. "What flower is there?"

"Uh, there are Roses, Lilies, Orchids and one Delilah." He tells her and she watches as it clicks in his head. "Delilah." He whispers softly before glancing at their baby.

"Delilah." She whispers back, smiling. "Delilah Ruth Jones." She states, grinning wide as their baby coos. "I think she likes it."

Killian chuckles softly, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to their daughter's head. "Delilah it is."

They both watch as their youngest begins to fall asleep again, closing her eyes and yawning in the cute way a baby does.

"Goodnight, Delilah Ruth Jones," Emma whispers, giggling to herself softly as Killian kisses her own forehead.

"Night, flower."

* * *

 **Two in one day, I'm feeling very productive today obviously! :)  
**


End file.
